Swimming pool covers are now extensively used to reduce the entry of leaves and debris into a pool and to reduce the heat loss from the pool when not in use. A number of insulating swimming pool blankets have been proposed; however, a problem still exists due to the bulkiness thereof and the susceptability of these units to damage. Swimming pool covers to date are difficult to place over the pool and also require considerable effort to remove reducing the frequency the the pool is covered. A woman may not be capable or willing to remove a pool cover or replace the cover when she is finished with the pool because of its size and weight.
To overcome this problem, a number of mechanical arrangements have been provided which are rolled to the edge of the pool for securing the cover, to a roller with the cover then rolled to a compact state. Although this system is an improvement, it still does not provide a simple system for rolling and storing of a pool cover.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above problems and provide a simple system for either placing the cover on a pool or allowing the removal thereof without the need for substantial physical effort by the user.